Each Other's Embrace
by MaddieRose88
Summary: Hermione and Ron are so happy they are finally getting married. Read all about their wedding.


~3rd Person~

Ron and Hermione had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. It was a long time before they admitted their feelings in their 7th year in the Chamber of Secrets. Three years after that Ron proposed to Hermione under the starlight at midnight on New Year's Eve. Now, after one year of waiting, the big day finally arrived.

~Hermione~

I was nervous as I waited behind the doors in the church. I was waiting with my bridesmaids (Ginny, Luna, and Cho), Ron's groomsmen (Harry, Neville, and George), and Ron's eldest brother, Bill. Bill was walking me down the aisle because my dad passed away only 2 months before the wedding, and my mother had a leg injury. I was so nervous for what was about to come that my breathing was a little short. Ginny and Harry were the only ones that noticed. "You okay Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, just nervous, that's all." I told them, hoping they would drop it. Unfortunately for me, they didn't. "Why? You're marrying Ron, the love of your life." Harry reminded me. "I know, it's just that… I don't know, I'm just nervous ok!" I answered. "I know how you feel," Ginny said, "I was nervous too, but my wedding was the best day of my life." She smiled at Harry. "Besides, you've known him for 14 years. He would do anything for you and you know he'll protect you." Harry said. "You're right." I said and left it at that, because they music was starting. I stood behind all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen with my arm tucked through Bill's. I watched as everyone began walking down the aisle and then splitting to two sides at the end. "You ready Hermione?" Bill asked. I took a deep breath. "Ready!" I said and we began walking.

~Ron~

I watched as my friends walked towards me, my nerves growing with every step they took. Then, I knew it was Hermione's turn as they started playing "Here Comes the Bride." The moment she stepped through the doors my nerves abandoned my body. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was sleeveless and plain white. The fabric was bunched up at her waistline on her right side and the dress fell to the floor. It seemed like it took her forever to reach where the minister and I were standing. When she finally did reach us, Bill released her to me and went to sit down. The minister started talking but I hardly heard a word he was saying. "You look stunning." I whispered to her. "Thanks." She whispered back and smiled. Then I heard the minister say it was time for the vows, "Hermione Granger, you may begin. Hermione spoke "I, Hermione Granger, take you, Ronald Weasley, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." "Ronald Weasley, you may now make your promise." The minister turned to me. "I, Ronald Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." The minister continued on with the ceremony, which seemed to take forever, I just wanted Hermione to be my wife. But, she wished for a traditional muggle wedding, so I, as her future husband, must respect her wishes. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley please face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of God, Hermione Granger, do you take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" The minister asked. I looked at her. "I do." She answered without a doubt. Now it was my turn. "Under the eyes of God, Ronald Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?" "I do." I responded, without taking my ocean blue eyes of Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown ones. "Very well." The minister said. It was time to exchange rings "To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved one's hand?" The minister told us. "I, Hermione Granger, give you Ronald Weasley this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." Hermione started, I simply repeated her, "I, Ronald Weasley, give you Hermione Granger this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." "By the power vested in me, I pronounce now you husband and wife. Ronald Weasley, you may now kiss the bride, forever sealing your union." The minister finished off. I grabbed Hermione and pulled her close to me, planting a kiss on her lips. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. I was so happy she was finally my wife.

~3rd Person~

Ron scooped his new bride into his arms and ran down the aisle, to the waiting limousine. He put her on the seat and then joined her. The limo took them to the Country House Wedding Venue. They were the first to the floor and started dancing.

~Hermione~

We danced and danced and danced. Finally a slow song came on. I put my hands around his neck, he put his around my waist and we started to sway. I layed my head on his chest, quidditch had really made him strong and muscular. He was the first to speak. "Isn't this great?" He asked. "The reception? Oh yeah." I answered. "No silly," he gave a little chuckle, "being married?" "Of course." I told him. We were silent for a while after that. "You know, Hermione," Ron broke the silence between us, "I've loved you for a long time." "Oh, yeah? How long?" I asked, not only because it seemed like the right thing to ask, but also because I was curious. "Ever since our first year, when you saved me from that Devil's Snare." Ron told me. I smiled. "Well, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I've loved you longer." I informed him. "Oh yeah, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, how long?" He copied my curiosity. "Since you saved me from that mountain troll." I answered, my smiling cheek pressing against his chest. That was when he grabbed my hands, pulled himself back, and then pulled me close again, twisting his arms so we were in the sweetheart. "You know the best part about being married to you?" He asked me. "What?" I asked, because, again, I was curious. "This," he said hugging me tighter, "is all mine." I smiled at those words. "I love you, Ron." "I love you, too, Hermione."

~Ron~

After our little talk, Hermione and I danced all night. We danced until our feet hurt and it was time to go. I walked, holding her hand, out to the horse drawn carriage I ordered as a surprise for her. We got in and we were driven to our destination, the Burrow. From there we apparated to our honeymoon spot, France. The one place Hermione had always wanted to go.

~3rd Person~

While in France, the newlywed couple had a great time. They learned that life was better in each other's embrace.


End file.
